1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable splice assembly for connecting and branching cables, particularly telecommunication cables, of different diameters. The cable splice assembly includes a longitudinally divided pipe sleeve, a longitudinal sealing element which can be pressed between the abutting edges of the longitudinally divided pipe sleeve. Transversely divided sealing members surrounded by the pipe sleeve are arranged at the ends of the pipe sleeve. The sealing members have cable passage openings which can be adapted to different cable diameters. Circumferential sealing elements can be pressed in circumferential locking grooves between the pipe sleeve and the sealing members.
2. Description of the Related Art
In cable splice of the above-described type, the problem-free sealing of the pipe sleeve relative to the sealing members and to the outside is always a problem. This is because the assembly of the pipe sleeve closing of the pipe sleeve are usually carried out on location under relatively difficult conditions. In this connection, it is known to use plastic sealing material between the sealing surfaces of pipe sleeve and sealing member. However, the distribution of the plastic sealing material is difficult and time-consuming. Also, the steps required for obtaining a problem-free sealing action are frequently not carried out with the necessary care.
The use of single-piece sealing rings is also known in the art. However, in this case, the entire sealing members or at least the regions of the sealing members in the locking groove must be elastically deformable. In some cases, additional plastically deformable sealing rings are used. In any case, the measures previously employed for sealing the joints between the pipe sleeve and the sealing members are unsatisfactory.